Headsets, and especially headsets with built-in microphones and speakerphones for communication purposes have become quite common as they allow for hands free use of the telecommunication device, and are thus typically employed for office use, for use while moving, such as when driving, walking, etc. and the headsets may thus connect to mobile phones, telephone devices, such as desk phones, soft phones, IP phones, etc, or to any number of these telecommunication devices.
Such headsets are configured to be connected with the telecommunication device either wirelessly, or via a wire either to a port of the mobile telephone, a port of a computer, a handset port or a specifically provided headset port of the telephone device. However, the mobile phone typically use a built in Bluetooth connection to connect to the headset, the computer may use another Bluetooth connection to connect to the headset, and for a telephone device, the set up of the headset is specific to the specific telephone device, manufacturer, telephone type, make, etc.
Both wireless and wired headsets are commonly used, and while wireless headsets are convenient in use, as a user is able to move around and or move the speakerphone without being limited by the length of a cord and the risk of cord entanglement, they also have their disadvantages as the wireless devices require recharging and sometimes suffer from poor audio quality.
The opposite is the case with corded headsets and speakerphones. They are always ready for use as they do not need recharging and the audio quality is not influenced by a wireless connection. However, the cord limits the movement of the device and if the cord is long, the cord gets easily entangled with furniture etc.